


The Right Time

by Sweetferret



Series: Kagehina stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Shouyou is glad he put some things aside so long ago, because now is just the right time to pick up where he left off.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ainu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainu/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for [Ainu](https://twitter.com/ainudraws)! I got inspired by [this artwork](https://twitter.com/ainudraws/status/1217920722896674816?s=20) she did some time ago, please go take a look!  
> I wish I had something better but I hope you enjoy regardless ^^  
> Also, thank you to [GhostFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/pseuds/GhostFox) for being my betareader.

The set is over, the match finished, the winner is clear. The crowd erupts in yells, some cheering for the Black Jackals, the rest drowned out by the Schweiden Adlers losing.

Shouyou's heart beats faster than ever, the emotion pumping through every cell in his body. He clenches a fist and yells, letting out all the excitement his body can't handle. He just scored the final point. Bokuto rushes to him, they high five and promptly chest bump. The rest of the team approaches them, even Sakusa is seen smiling where he stands. 

The announcers shout excited but Shouyou can't seem to listen and everything happens in a rush. They bow, thank the other team and the public, cheer some more. 

When he comes to his senses and looks over to Kageyama, his heart skips in a different way. 

He looks tired; sad but happy at the same time. Shouyou can see a small smirk when they make eye contact, and he smirks back. His heart beats quickly again, this time also a strange sensation spreads through his body. 

It's weird, he hadn't felt like that since high school, and by now he thought he was over it, his need to fulfill his dreams overshadowing any other needs he had at the moment. 

Kageyama turns around and follows his team to the changing rooms, and Shouyou does the same. It may be too late for those feelings.

The excitement continues afterward. He celebrates with his team, the texts from family and friends flood his phone, fans wait for them as they're leaving. It truly feels damn awesome.

It's not until later, much later, as he’s answering the tons of messages, that he sees one from Kageyama.

'Let's hang out soon.' 

A smile spreads on his face and he buries his face in his pillow. Is it bad that he lets himself feel this way? Will he end up heartbroken?

Inhaling deeply, he writes 'sure! I'm free next thursday. What do you wanna do?' and sends it. The more thought he puts into this, the harder the regret will punch him in the face.

A while later he receives a text back, 'let's go running in the morning. Meet you at 7am outside the park near my place.' 

Shouyou snorts, that's so much like he remembers him. Simple minded and straight forward. 

He accepts and smiles for himself. Despite his feelings, he'll enjoy being with Kageyama just as friends.

\---

Shouyou blames his dumb past self for being so obsessed with volleyball. Not that much has changed, but he has… noticed things he never saw until recently. 

They met up at the park a bit earlier than planned, and what started as a simple jog became a race to the end of the street, then to the next one and the next one, and then back to the starting point. Breathless they stopped and argued about who was the fastest, quickest, the winner. As that didn't lead to anything, Shouyou bought some buns (even if that meant he accepted his defeat) saying they could cheat his meal plan just this once, and they sat in the park. 

They ate in silence and that left time for him to observe. 

Not only did Kageyama look different on the outside, but his mood and words showed he wasn't an awkward teen anymore. His expression is more calm, he looks satisfied with himself. And also… he's so handsome, damn it! His dumb soft looking hair, his cute nose, his lips look so kissable too! And his sharp eyes that are looking directly at him. Oh damn, he may be staring too much. 

"Why are you staring?" Kageyama asks, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Nothin' I was thinking." Shouyou looks the other way, finishing the last bites of his meat bun, licking his fingers. His cheeks feel warmer.

"If you're thinking about the race, I won fair and square." 

"Nu-uh, I'm sure it was more of a tie…"

"Whatever you say. I still got curry buns from you." 

Shouyou can hear the smile on Kageyama's face. He looks back and yep, Kageyama is smiling and it makes him look so amazing. He gets why he has so many female fans. 

"Well,  _ I  _ won the match the other day, so you should invite me to dinner or something. That was fair and square too." He smirks and takes another bun. Kageyama's smile drops and he gets serious now.

"I may do it. Only if it's more of a date kind of dinner than a normal one."

Shouyou chokes and starts coughing. Did Kageyama say  _ date _ ? As in romantic date? Or a friendly date? 

He asks that, the warm feeling on his cheeks spreading across his face.

"Of course like a… romantic date." Kageyama is looking at him, so serious and red as a tomato. "Only if you want of course… I may have misunderstood some things if you say no." 

"What things?!" His heart feels like bursting out of his chest.

"Oh c'mon you're not a kid that needs an explanation on how liking someone works." Kageyama looks the other way, fixing his gaze on a person walking a dog.

Shouyou's mouth drops open. Was he so obvious? Right now probably yes, but before that? He doesn't remember giving anything away… maybe at that reunion with the old karasuno teammates? 

Regardless, Kageyama said 'liking someone'! 

"Don't stare like that. Are you so dumb that you didn't notice or what?" 

"I'm not that dumb! Of course I know what that’s like." He smirks again and leans closer. "So, you like me, Kageyama-kun? I didn't think you would be so straightforward."

He has to make him pay for surprising him like that.

"What about it? I'm gonna guess by that stupid smile you like me too." 

Kageyama turns and as he does Shouyou puts his hand on his cheek and kisses him lightly on the lips. 

"Yeah, I do." He says as he leans back, laughing because Kageyama has the same expression of surprise he had before.

"You little-"

"Ah! You can't swear to the person _you_ _like_." Shouyou teases, still laughing.

He can't stop feeling giddy. He's so happy.

"That's not a real thing!" Kageyama looks so embarrassed, which makes the entire situation so much funnier.

"You were the one saying it first!"

"I didn't say shit." 

"Stop your potty-"

Kageyama holds the back of Shouyou's head and kisses him softly, lasting a bit longer than Shouyou's kiss. Shouyou puts his hands around Kageyama's neck.

"So I guess this is a yes for the dinner I mentioned." He smiles, and Shoyou feels his heart growing three times bigger.

"Despite your potty mouth, yeah, let's do it." 

He's so glad they went out early on a weekday, because it's a bit less embarrassing to kiss so freely like this; like they waited years for this moment, calm but a little rough like the road they have ahead.

A while later they leave the park, hand in hand, and Shouyou is glad he put some things aside so long ago, because now is just the right time to pick up where he left off.


End file.
